crashbandicootfangamefandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Twinsanity 2 : Revenge
Crash Twinsanity 2 is the 2nd Game that Feature Crash and Cortex United , Coco and Nina Will Be Also Playable and Also There is Riding Level that feature Crash Riding Polar , Cortex Riding Grizzly Bear , Coco Riding Pura and Nina Riding Panda , Tiny and Crunch Will Be In The Adventure Charecters good Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot Polar Pura Story It Is Continue Of The Story Of Crash Twinsanity 1 Where Evils Twins Will Be Able To Exit From Evil Crash and Try To Destroy The World Again , but Crash , Cortex , Nina , Coco , Crunch and Tiny Will Try To Defeat Them In A Very Very Long Adventure Characters good evil Crash Bandicoot Dr Neo Cortex Coco Bandicoot N.gin Polar Tiny Tiger Pura Dingodile Levels level 1 Toad Antics 1 crystal 1 gem hazards goats toads lab assistant knights available from start Crash level 2 Underwater alley 1 crystal 1 gem hazards pufferfish eels sharks available from start Crash level 3 Orient bamboo 1 crystal 1 gem hazards fire dragons lab assistants chinese available from start Crash level 4 Dino castle 1 crystal 2 gems hazards triceratops flying dinos lab assistants available from start Crash level 5 Wavy reactor 1 crystal 1 gem hazards pirates sharks seagulls available from start Crash boss 1 Tiny Tiger 5 crystals needed Crash level 6 Castle Rumble 1 crystal 1 gem hazards frogs goats lab assistants defeat Tiny Tiger Crash level 7 Arabian shenanigans 1 crystal 2 gems hazards scorpions monkeys arabian tribesmen defeat Tiny Tiger Crash level 8 hog lake 1 crystal locals diner gas station hazards police cars defeat Tiny Tiger Coco level 9 The tomb feeling 1 crystal 2 gems hazards snakes mummys beetles crocodiles defeat Tiny Tiger Crash level 10 Midnight China O No 1 crystal 1 gem hazards lab assistants Chinese china dragons defeat Tiny Tiger Crash boss 2 Dingodile 10 crystals needed Crash level 11 dino gauntlets 1 crystal 2 gems hazards flying dinos triceratops lab assistants defeat Dingodile Crash level 12 Deep Tsunami 1 crystal 2 gems hazards pufferfish sharks eels defeat Dingodile Coco level 13 Arabian smokes 1 crystal 2 gems hazards Arabians scorpions monkeys level 14 Racers roll locals diner gas station 1 crystal hazards police cars defeat Dingodile Crash level 15 Double heads 1 crystal 1 gem hazards goats frogs medieval lab assistants double headers defeat Dingodile Crash boss 3 N.gin 15 crystals needed Crash level 16 Tomb avalanche hazards snakes mummys beetles crocodiles 1 crystal 2 gems Crash level 17 Blimp void hazards blimps 1 crystal Crash level 18 Jetskioids hazards seagulls sharks pirates 1 crystal 1 gem Coco level 19 Future Cannon hazards lab assistants 1 crystal 2 gems Crash Level 20 Tomb heights hazards beetles snakes mummys crocodiles 1 crystal 2 gems Crash boss 4 Dr Neo Cortex Crash level 21 Future burns hazards lab assistants 1 crystal 2 gems Crash level 22 Racing rush locals diner gas station hazards police cars 1 crystal Crash level 23 Arabian Madness hazards monkeys scorpions Arabians 1 crystal 2 gems Crash level 24 Flight Crates hazards blimps 1 crystal Crash level 25 Bug vortex hazards snakes beetles crocodiles mummys 1 crystal 2 gems Crash boss 5 UKA UKA VS AKU AKU Crash defeat UKA UKA level 26 Ski Time Coco hazards pirates sharks seagulls 1 relic requires 5 relics level 27 Arabian town Crash hazards scorpions monkeys Arabians 1 relic requires 10 relics level 28 Racer bandicoot Crash hazards police cars locals gas station diner 1 relic requires 15 relics level 29 Future bowles Crash hazards lab assistants 1 relic requires 20 relics level 30 Rings of nature Coco hazards blimps 1 relic requires 25 relics level 31 Hot Polar Polar hazards pirates sharks seagulls secret portal in level 14 level 32 Pura wrex Pura hazards triceratops flying dinos secret portal in level 11 Coming Aug 3 2017 on I phone i pad or I Pod touch or android for $2.99 to celebrate Crash Bandicoot's 21st anniversary rating 5/5 Category:My Games